<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he's my soulmate (and i know it) by chanqqmin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141700">he's my soulmate (and i know it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanqqmin/pseuds/chanqqmin'>chanqqmin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i found you at a café (and i fell for you?) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Crushes, Love at First Sight, M/M, and eric being an epic wingman, sunwoo being nervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanqqmin/pseuds/chanqqmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sunwoo's daily routine consists of going to school then going to his favourite café after a tiring day to refresh himself with a cup of americano then going back home to study more; it really isn't that exciting really. </p><p>until one day a new worker was hired into his favourite cafe and he knew - just with his gut feelings - that the new worker was his so-called 'soulmate'. soulmates might not exist in the world, but sunwoo was so sure that chanhee would be his in some other dimension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i found you at a café (and i fell for you?) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to clear some confusion, this is not a soulmate alternate universe! sunwoo simply used the term soulmates as in 'someone who is perfect for you/someone who will be your lover' kind of thing❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>everytime after a tiring school day, he always went to the nearby cafe. he did this as a daily routine everyday ever since the start of this school year, his sophmore year in highschool. graduation was two years away and he had to work harder than before to be guaranteed to be put in a good university for the sake of his future job and family.</p><p>usually he would drop by the cafe for a quick drink and small talk with the cafe owner - jacob - and a quick seat in the cold room to cool off all the hard work he had done during the day before setting off to his house to further study more for his future exams.</p><p>that was his daily routine until one day he comes into the cafe and there is a new worker there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"hello can i please have your order?" the man behind the cashier asked. his hair was a soft pink tone and his eyes are honey-like brown; his jawline was soft and delicate, paired up with high cheek bones and a cute smile.</p><p>sunwoo couldn't stop looking at him, taking all the features of the pretty boy infront of him. the latter does notice it as his cheeks turned into a light shade of pink like his hair; though he doesn't utter a single word as sunwoo scanned him up and down with his mouth slightly open.</p><p>sunwoo was speechless.</p><p>"s-sir?" the boy mumbled; his doe-like eyes pierced through sunwoo's heart instantly, increasing it to levels he had never seen it reach. he kept opening and closing his mouth, just trying to mutter out his usual orders but nothing happened. he couldn't stop being awestruck at the worker.</p><p>"don't mind him," jacob said as he scooted by near the pinkhaired boy. jacob continued, "this is sunwoo, he's one of our best costomers. he visits here on a daily basis,, though he doesn't usually stutter like this?" jacob bursted into laughs before sending a raise of an eyebrow to sunwoo, which to response turned to fifty shades of red. jacob then walked away with a bright smile on his face.</p><p>"ah alright. nice to meet you. now sir, what is your order?" sunwoo jumped out of his thoughts and quickly turned his attention back to the boy infront of him.</p><p>"an iced americano please," he said in a rushed tone. his heartbeat steadily rising; he could hear it pounded as the boy sent him a quick smile.</p><p>"alright, please take a seat." sunwoo nodded hastily, walking away to the window seat he liked to sit and drink at while looking at the cars outside and the passerbys walk to their destinations. though, this time  instead of looking out, he could only place his attention to the boy he just spoke with.</p><p>without even knowing his name, sunwoo knew he was <em>whipped</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"mr sunwoo's iced americano right up!" sunwoo heard his named called out as he lifted his head up from his phone. he walked to the area where the barristas put the finished drinks at and picked up his. on the cupholder was his name and a little note which he had to squint his eyes to be able to visibily read it.</p><p>
  <em>'not sure if others has told you this but you're adorable when you are all embarassed.'</em>
</p><p>he swore he felt his heart skip and do a flop on him. sunwoo looked up and saw the worker who recieved and made his order send him a sweet smile as a response of him reading the note.</p><p>"uh-" sunwoo called out, to which the boy turned around again with starfilled eyes. he froze for a second, suddenly forgetting all the words he was about to say then remembered them once again. "what's your name?" he uttered out, glad that he didn't stutter from the nervousness he was suffering from.</p><p>"chanhee," the worker responded in a soft voice. sunwoo let out a soft 'ahh' before nodding slowly and sending a small smile.</p><p>before leaving the cafe, he looked back again to the gorgeous boy. sunwoo just knew inside that boy was meant for him: his soulmate. his guts feelings said it and he trusted them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wingman eric</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"so you're telling me you found this boy at the café you always visit after school and you swore it was your soulmate?" sunwoo's friend - eric- said after sunwoo recounted all the events that happened yesterday. he nodded. </p><p>they were both inside their homeroom classroom; their lunches on eric's desk. the air conditioner was off and the windows were open to let all the cool air come inside. sunwoo could feel the breeze hit the back of his neck as he was sitting his back to the windows while eric sat infront of him. </p><p>"yep."</p><p>"that's stupid," eric sighed with sunwoo taken by surprise. sunwoo stifled back a 'what?' before eric exploded to little giggles and chuckles. "your expression, pfft. here, what about you show me this <em>chanhee</em> after school and we can decide if he is in your league or not. if you are out of HIS league i deny this. and if he is WAYYY out of your league,, haha good luck bro."</p><p>"since when are we talking about leagues? i for one know that he is in my 'league' and i am in his," sunwoo confidently stated while eric shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"do you even know if he's single?" sunwoo paused. <em>oh yeah he didn't ask that.</em> eric took sunwoo's silence as a no and began laughing again.</p><p>"buddy ol' boy you should really check if he's single or not before claiming him as your 'soulmate'," eric teased while sunwoo was flustered for a bit. </p><p>"i- i don't think he is?"</p><p>"bub that's not a valid reason," eric responded with a smirk planted on his face.</p><p>"i mean he wouldn't go around telling cute boys like me adorable if he had a boyfriend right?" sunwoo added, proving his point ever so slightly. eric hummed.</p><p>"i mean kind of- oh and you're not cute by the way."</p><p>"hey!"</p><p> </p><p>the bell dinged as both him and eric entered the café. there weren't a lot of costumers here, much to sunwoo's surprised as this place was packed most of the time during afternoons. he felt the cold air - which contrasting the hot, blazing sun that almost melted him outside - hit his skin which sent small goosebumps down his spine.</p><p>sunwoo led both him and eric to the window seat which he calls his 'own' (though it really wasn't his, he just enjoyed the fact that he could call it his own spot). eric looked out to the scenery outside the window and wow'ed at the sight. sunwoo chuckled a bit.</p><p>though soon after eric paid his attention back to sunwoo. "so which one of these boys is your soulmate," he said in a fairly loud tone. sunwoo blushed.</p><p>"please be quiet, i don't want others hearing about this." sunwoo quickly planted his hand on eric's mouth in panic, leaning over. eric nodded before sunwoo retreated to his side of the table and his hand. he looked over at the cashier desk and immediately spot the boy; his hair was noticeable from far away.</p><p>"that one," sunwoo whispered back, pointing at chanhee. eric's mouth turned into an 'o' as he slowly nodded, scanning the boy up and down. he smirked.</p><p>"i see," eric laughed, giving sunwoo a hard slap on the shoulder, making sunwoo lift up his eyebrow. eric continued, "he's wAYYy out of your league!" eric joked; his words was laced with sarcasm. sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>"stop joking around! i'll actually think he is if you continue!" sunwoo snapped but in a quiet tone, pouting a bit. eric's eyes turned into crescents as he squished sunwoo's cheeks, much to sunwoo's dismay. sunwoo grabbed eric's hands in a tight grip, pulling them off his face. eric let out a disappointed 'aww' as sunwoo smile din triumph. he looked back at the cashier to see chanhee looked right towards them, making him freeze then quickly looking away. his palm started to sweat and felt clammy. </p><p>"bro he's looking this way!" eric pointed out, sending a sly smirk over to sunwoo. </p><p>"yeah i fucking know!!" sunwoo shouted back, though only loud enough for eric to hear, causing the younger to - once again - let out a deep chuckle. </p><p>"go talk to him or something! order us our drinks," eric suggested. "i'd like a hot chocolate drink please," he later on added, in a quieter tone then winked. sunwoo grumbled. </p><p>"alright." sunwoo stood up, leaving his backpack behind on his seat as he walked over to the counter. notcing that sunwoo was walking over, chanhee's eyes lit up and a smile quickly bloomed on his face. </p><p>"hello again, what would you like to order?" chanhee questioned sunwoo with a soft tone of voice laced with sweet honey. yet again, sunwoo was awestruck and couldn't say anything. he averted his eyes away and started to fidget with his fingers. </p><p>"ah yeah i- i want an iced americano like yesterday's and a hot chocolate,, please?" sunwoo stuttered that tiny bit as he ended off his order with a small chuckle and looked back to the latter. he swore he could hear eric laugh loudly behind him, but the boy infront of him distracted and blocked every single thing around him with the ethereal beauty he carried. chanhee hummed in response, a small grin still plastered on his face. </p><p>"should be ten dollars in total." sunwoo nodded and pulled ou the money from his wallet. </p><p>"alright thank you,, please return to your seat i'll be calling your name once it is done," chanhee concluded, putting the money inside the cashier as he left his post and started to make the orders. </p><p>as about sunwoo was about to walk away, he suddenly turned and opened his mouth, without thinking he asked, "sorry but when does your shift end?" the sudden urge of confidence made him ask the particular question, being bold and all. chanhee angled his body slightly to the side so he could see sunwoo. </p><p>"four pm. why? you want to take me to a date?" chanhee questioned back, teasing. sunwoo was flabbergasted, not knowing what to say after. everything came out as stutters once he realized what he had done and the shot of adrenaline and boldness quickly expired. </p><p>"y-yeah sure why not!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chanhee gets sunwoo'a number&lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"well sure didn't know you were THAT bold to ask him on a date," eric ridiculed while sunwoo had this burning red face stuffed into the palms of his hands; the after-hand embarassment that came from. that train of events got him into a blushing, flustered mess to say the least. he didn't even know if he can even show his face to people anymore after that happened! </p><p>"well that makes the two of us because fuck i didnt know either," he grumbled back, though his sentence turned into muffled words. sunwoo didn't know where all the confidence came from earlier, it just came in as quick and it all diminished and left. </p><p>"but i sure like the bold version of you, hm?" eric hummed; a visible smirk on hid face. he was sipping the hot chocolate which sunwoo ordered and PAID for, though it wasn't  big problem for sunwoo as his parents provided funds every month for his basic living needs and he always never used it up. sunwoo peaked up a bit from his hands; his eyes narrowing up and meeting with eric's.</p><p>"oh and just look at the time!" eric gasped with his hand infront of his mouth, acting all dramatic while looking at his nonexistant, invisible watch with an  open mouth and widened eyes, purposely to put more effect of exaggeration. "its the time that your future boyfriend is gonna come and see you~! and also my time to leave," he said, standing up and finishing the last few drops of his drink before ultimately winking at sunwoo and giving a discreet finger-heart while mouthing to him 'you better get this boy or i'm mad disappointed', which inturned made sunwoo even more embarassed as his cheeks started to burn even hotter. sunwoo did wonder within that moment why he had such a dramatic friend like eric- but he shooked it off as he watched the younger leave the cafe as chanhee came out of the back room with expectant eyes, scanning for sunwoo. </p><p>sunwoo quickly fixed his posture it look better (and taller) before waving his hands to chanhee, to which was noticed as the boy's eyes lit up into stars and started to walk towards the table. taking a seat, chanhee put down the cloth handbag to his side, lifting his large, adorable eyes to sunwoo.</p><p>"are you enjoying that drink?" was the first question and sentence that came out of chanhee's mouth, being the first they have spoken within the last few hours sunwoo planted his butt on the seat, waiting for the latter's shift to finally end. sunwoo nodded without hesitation. </p><p>"good to know my coffee making skills didn't fail haha." the way chanhee ended his sentence with a soft laugh and a bright smile got sunwoo tumbling down the hill; for sure, he knew he was whipped for this boy and he was not gonna deny the fact. sunwoo nodded once again as he didn't know what to say. </p><p>"so about this date,, really bold of you huh?" chanhee looked at sunwoo with a mischievous glint in his eyes. sunwoo was confused. he realized. </p><p>"o-oh you have a boyfriend already?" sunwoo asked. well fuck he really messed up then if chanhee does. he watched as chanhee shrugged with a big grin while humming a 'mm'. sunwoo panicked. </p><p>"fuck i'm sorry then," he stood up at bowed at the - assumed - older as he grabbed his things and stuffed it into his school backpack and picking up his americano. he was about to stand up before chanhee grabbed his wrist. </p><p>"i didn't even say i did?" chanhee laughed, "baby don't assume things," he advised, pulling back the younger into his seat. sunwoo nodded out of embarassment - once again - and settled down his things back to its spot. chanhee reached out his hand that had his phone in its grip. sunwoo looked up to chanhee's expectant eyes, though he was clueless.</p><p>"what?" </p><p>"silly! give me your number. we're gonna meet up and go onto a date aren't we?.. or were you kidding about that?" chanhee's eyes flashed as he cocked his head a bit to the side, lifting up his eyebrows. sunwoo opened his mouth, though no words came out so he nodded the fastest he ever managed to.</p><p>sunwoo took away the phone from chanhee's hand and opened it up, surprised at the sight of a selca of chanhee and another male individual as his lockscreen. he tried his best to not look at the notifications that popped in to respect chanhee's privacy, though that did backfire as a certain message came through. </p><p><strong>younghooooooooooon</strong> <em>a few seconds ago<br/>
HEY  WHATS HAPPENING BETWEEN YOU AND THE DUDE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT</em></p><p>
  <em>then another popped in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>younghooooooooooon</strong> <em>a few seconds ago<br/>
YAH RESPOND TO ME YOU SHITBAG IM CURIOUS</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>sunwoo was speechless at the messages chanhee was receiving. sunwoo looked up to chanhee's eyes and was met with them straight back. the older furrowed his eyebrows and leaned over a bit to see the phone screen, letting out an 'ah' after he saw it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"that's my friend don't worry; i was talking to him about you before coming out of the break room," chanhee explained with a sweet smile as sunwoo slightly blushed at the thought that chanhee spoke about him to his friend(s). chanhee continued, "just input your phone number in. i don't have a passcode by the way so just swipe on the screen and you're in!" sunwoo nodded for the nth time as he did as chanhee said, escaping the lockscreen then going to the contacts to put in his number. as immediately as he finished thr action, sunwoo handed the phone back. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"text me tonight okay?" chanhee hummed, before ruffling sunwoo's hair and walking away with his things, leaving the younger speechless.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>